


A night to remember

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet night with a few friends at a local bar to celebrate your birthday, but you've been ditched by the party and now sat drinking with a handsome stranger.





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine tag...

It had just turned 12am, the morning of your 21st birthday, to which your small party in the corner of the bar celebrated by smashing glasses together and hooting at you to stand up and make a toast.

“Thank you all for being here tonight to witness me becoming one year closer to death! Cheers!” you managed to toast with a sarcastic tone and a giggle following with a brief raise of your shot glass to cheer everyone.

Throughout the night you’d felt eyes locked on you, when you searched around the bar you seemed to notice a guy sitting at the other end of the bar looking directly at you and smiling every so often. As you glanced up to see if he was still looking, you accidentally locked eyes with him which made you blush hard and freeze up as he shoots you a warmer smile and a visible giggle. Someone tugging on your arm pulled you out of your trance and lead you towards the bar.

“Hey, y/n, who’s the cute guy?” Clearly you weren't the only one who’d noticed the glances, your best friend had also noticed the lengthy longing stares coming from the guy at the bar too.

“I, um, I honestly have no clue. How long has been looking at me? It seams like every time I look up he’s smiling at me” you whisper as you try to slyly look out of the corner of your eye to see if he’s still looking your way. As you turn your head you watch on as he leaves the barstool and shyly takes a seat next to where you’re sitting at the bar.

“I don’t know, but I’ll leave you two alone… So you might want to turn around and sit. Go for it y/n, I haven't seen you look that way at anyone in a long time, give me a shout or a text or call if you need anything!” They wink at you as they pat you on the shoulder as a good luck.  
You watch as your friend walks back to the table to join the rest of the party and leaves you with your back to this stranger, this beautifully handsome stranger.

Suddenly, you’re unable to turn around in fear of what you might face when you do inevitably ‘turn and sit’. So you're just stood there awkwardly with your back to this man, because you're scared in case it’s a different man who might turn out to be a serial killer. Then you heard it, the sweetest soothing deep tones of his voice as he orders you a drink and chuckles at your awkwardness. “So, am I going to have to guess how beautiful you are close up or do I have to look at the back of your head all night and just imagine your face?” You still had your back to him so you couldn't be sure but you could guess that he was smiling and chuckling as he asked the questions.

“I mean, you could stare at the back of my head all night but that's no fun because you're gorgeous” you giggle to yourself but then as you hear him chuckling behind you, you realise that you’d said that out loud to this complete stranger, this beautiful stranger. Spinning around quickly to face him and apologise for your blunt outburst, you notice that he’s still laughing and not at all offended. “oh my gosh, I didn't mean- I mean- I don't know why I said- I’m so sorry.” by the time you’d realised it was too late to turn back now because you were now sat face to face with the smiley puppy-dog like man.

The man simply didn't have any words, he was shell-shocked at the sheer outburst and the surprise of you spinning around on your stool so fast that he’d seemingly forgotten all words… “don't worry I- um, names Jared, I’m Jared yes Jared, Jared’s the name, it’s please- I mean its nice to meet you, uh…”

“y/n, my names y/n. It’s nice to meet you too, Jared!” You appeared to be more composed and calm but unbeknown to Jared you were internally screaming at how beautiful Jareds features were. The once cool, smooth guy who sat across the bar checking you out had suddenly turned into this shy, awkward little puppy who was unable to form full sentences around such a beautiful human.

1am came and went, 2am came and went, 3am rolled in and the two of you had now been sat talking to one another for almost three hours, you glanced to the corner of the bar where you found none of your party insight. The party had moved onto another bar up the street to let the two of you become more acquainted.

The more the two of you talked, the less awkward and shy you were becoming around each other from talking about your favourite pass times to your friends and family. But whenever you started to become particularly passionate about something you were talking about, Jared had that look on his face, a look which showed you not only was he listening to every word you were saying but also a look that was so full of love and wonder shown both in his eyes and body language. Which is why you woke up to that same look on his face later that same morning.

~ fin


End file.
